Would you Rather?
by Ehdorkable
Summary: The gang is back AND PLAYING WOULD YOU RATHER! This one will be interactive in which you can throw in some ideas! Review and suggest
1. Let's Play

**A Would you Rather FANFIC! With all your favourite Percy Jackson Characters! This will be interactive so your encouraged to drop in some ideas for me... **

**To start this Game off I will begin. **

**Percy's POV**

You see I got very bored after the war has ended. Trust me everything went back to normal, but there was no reason to really pratice because Kronos was said to be dead. Obviously he would end up reviving right? But thats not in a million years and that will be for the other demigod generation to take care of. Annabeth and I were sitting at the beach enjoying the summer night. The stars shined brightly tonight. Annabeth and I were enjoying each other being here. I mean we surived the whole war and everything so why isn't anyone happy? Because we lost alot of our campers and we have just buried them last month. Ever since then, everyone was feeling gloomy.

Clarisse and Chris walked or would I say running towards us disturbing the peace and queit we were having.

" Hey guys" Chris said. He was wearing the camp t-shirt and black shorts. " Hey" I said. " So Annabeth, Prissy we were wondering if you guys wanted to play would you rather?" Clarisse said.

I looked over at Annabeth and she nodded her head. " Sure I guess so" Annabeth replied.

" We will get as much people we can get." I said.

" To late we got just about most of the campers up and they are coming here" Chris said.

" Alright I guess we just have to wait" I said.

**There is the Introduction! What you guys have to do is just give me some would you rather questions in this format:**

**To: (name of character you would like to ask)**

**the Question: The would you rather question**

**From: ( Who gave the question?)**

**You can either Enter it through the reviews or email me! **

**Check out my o**


	2. Let's start the Games

**Thank You for the Suggestions! Lot's of Truth or dare but no WOULD YOU RATHER! Let me be the first to make this an interactive**

**Read My other stories :D**

**Please REVIEW OR EMAIL MORE SUGGESTIONS!**

**So lets begin the game shall we?**

Percy's POV:

We were sitting on the beach looking at the stars above us. This is a beautiful camp. Unlike in the city it is very hard to see stars because there are to many lights bu they are out there. One by one my friends arrived ready to play some camp games! Everyone arrived within ten minutes.

" Alright so what are we playing" Nico said

" Would you Rather" I said.

" Alright then can I start" Grover asked

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. This is one of the unknown games at camp. Back at our homes these little games would be played as much as possible. Usually these games are used as challenges to test someones courage.

"Hmmm who shall I choose. " Grover looked around our little circle

"AH Payback" as he stopped at a boy I couldn't see that clearly.

"For what you did Yesterday.." Grover said.

" Name please goat boy?" Clairesse asked.

" Nico..." Nico put on a brave face. " Would you rather kiss Annabeth or Silena" Grover said.

KISS ANNABETH? IF THAT BOY DARES TO SAY HER NAME I AM SOO GOING TO... I stopped my train of thought. We weren't even a couple but Annabeth is like the best... Who am I kidding I really like her but she obviously doesn't like me... Nico glanced over at me...

" I would... um... Kiss... Annabeth" he said leaving the last word softer. I looked over to Annabeth and noticed her cheeks get a little red. I gave Nico a glare but he never met my gaze. Stupid cousin I will get him back one day!

" Alright it's my turn" Nico said. He was thinking of who to pick.

" Connor would you rather jump off the big house or kiss a furies butt." he asked. I laughed at that question

" I'd obviously jump off the big house no questions asked. I got to try that later on!" he said with enthusiasm.

The game was going on really well considering it was the first two "would you rather" questions.

" Alright Travis..." Connor said.

" Would you rather make out with Katie or not be a demigod which means losing you pranking ability" he smirked.

" Umm I'd rather well..." he blushed at the question. We all know that Travis liked Katie thats why he keeps pranking that cabin. It was a tough question for him no doubt.

" I would... MAKE OUT WITH KATE" he blurted out. His face turned madly red like a cherry. I looked over at Katie and noticed they were both deep in red. We all laughed at that.

" Alright Alright Alright PERCY" he smirked at me. This is not going to be a pleasant question... The smirk he gave me.

All the eyes were on me now waiting for the question... " Would you rather be KRONOS or hold up the sky FOR A WEEK" he said. That was the toughest question that we have come to. Everyone's eyes were on me. I mean if I become Kronos like Luke did, I will only have a small part that would care for Annabeth. This means I can go out of control out of nowhere. If I hold the sky I'd probrably get crushed but Annabeth held it for some time.

" I'd hold up the sky" I said with the least bit of confidence. Everyone just nodded in accpetance.

" Well that's a good thing facing Percy is hard enough, but Percy as Kronos " someone said. I think it was from the Hermes cabin.

Well, it was my turn.. But who to ask... Who... I stared at Annabeth and smirked at her direction. I must ask this question...

" Annabeth, would you rather admit your true feelings for a guy or defeat Kronos on your on" I asked wondering what choice she'd decide.

She blushed a little as I looked over. I felt my cheeks get red.

" I'd admit my feelings" she said. She wasn't those types of girls to be in this predeciment.

We heard sounds of hooves coming closer.

" Chiron is coming we will play later on" Annabeth said

" Come on into the lake I can get a air bubble around us" I whispered

We all ran into the lake and I formed an air bubble around us.

**More suggestions is needed so chapters are longer :D I will need at least 5 more suggestions...**

**BAI**


	3. Bringing back the Memories

**Thanks for all the suggestion guys! **

**If you have recently read my previous stories please read the following for uploads on the stories...**

**Love Goes Missing : Complete**

**Love on Olympus: March 15 at most..**

**Would you Rather: March 13**

**Discovering Opposites: March 15 at most**

**The Five Destinies: March 14 at most**

**Here goes chapter 4...**

**Percy's POV**

It was free time. We decided to countinue playing our would you rather game. We all sat in a circle on the sand as we waited for Nico to come. Yesterday, he kind of found out there was no hope for the love of his life. We weren't sure if he was going to come or not. But we waited for a couple more minutes.

Minutes passed...

" Where is that boy! Let's just start the dam game" Clairesse demanded.

" Alright then..." Chris said.

" Can I start?" Silena asked.

" Umm alright I guess so," I told her.

We all stared at Silena. She looked around the room and then glared towards Annabeth.

" Would you rather kiss Percy or be in a room full of airheads for A WHOLE DAY" she smirked. Obviously, they aren't over the whole Annabeth and I thing. I blushed obviously as she answered " I'd kiss Percy". Hopefully she meant that. I mean I want to be more than friends but...

" Hey guy's Why don't we ask the would you rather question... and THEN..." Travis started. I just noticed they were still playing...

" THEY HAVE TO DO WHAT THEY SAY." Connor finished. Both Travis and Connor high-fived.

" Alright..." Silena agreed.

Lots of nods came throughout our circle.

" Alright then it's agreed, from this point on" Annabeth said.

" AWW COME ON I WANTED TO SEE YOU GUYS KISS" Travis blurted out. Annabeth and I blushed twice today.

Nico came along. He was really glum, his hair was a mess and he wore black all over. There were bags under his eyes and they were puffy. Poor guy...

" Hey nico" I said trying to cheer up the mood.

"oh...yea...hi" he mummured.

He sat down behind me.

" Don't you want to play?" I asked.

" Oh...nah..." he answered.

" Alright I guess its my turn now eh?" Annabeth said.

" Hmm Connor... Would you rather kiss Katie or would you rather run around the whole camp naked screaming -I've got Beiber Fever-" Annabeth smirked.

Connor was shocked then. " I'd kiss Katie." He said quiet. I glanced over at the other brother. Hes face was turning so red that you can probrably see fumes coming out from his ears.

" Then do it door knob it was your idea." Clairesse blurted out.

Connor blushed. " OH COME ON LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH" Katie said. She walked over to Connor and kissed him for only 5 seconds and let go.

He was so shocked that he couldn't move. I shook him. Nothing...

" Alright I guess I will take his turn..." Clairesse said.

" Annabeth would you rather date Prissy or kiss an elephants butt" she smirked.

" Why are all the questions on me?" Annabeth questioned getting annoyed.

" I'd date Percy" she said low.

" YIPEEE I CAN ARRANGE THAT FOR YOU" Silena blurted out and started zapping a gigantic book in her hands. I grunted.

Everyone else laughed.

" Alright Alright Its my turn" Annabeth said clearing her voice.

" Connor would you rather prank the Aphrodite's Cabin or egg Mr.D's place." Annabeth said. I was shocked at her suggestions..

I shook him once more.

" Huh huh oh right Would you rather..." he said.

" I'd prank Aphrodite's cabin tommorrow morning" he said calmly.

" Alright fine but I get your turn" Silena said.

" FINE SHESHHH..." he grunted.

" Annabeth... Would you rather get pregnant with Percy's baby or marry luke" she said.

" Umm I'd... get pregnant" she said so only I can hear it. No one heard but just ignored it because Luke had died during battle. It was a hard topic for us to bring up even though he was a traitor he still died a hero. A hero who died for Olympus...

" Alright I guess thats all we can take for today... Let's me tommorrow" I said destroying the silence

**MORE SUGGESTIONS NEEDED PEOPLE.. IF I MISSED YOUR SUGGESTION PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I've got to much fanfic email... **

**Note : Most suggestions are give by readers so please contribute. if I miss any suggestion please let me know as I will try to fit it in the next chapters**


	4. Stop Comment and Vote

Next Chapter soon to appear:

Hello readers! Thank you for your support along the way although I haven't updated for months, years, days… etc.. So I want to reread all my stories so that I can get the chapter up for you guys right away! So all I want to hear is that there are some readers still willing to continuing reading with me along the way giving me support! If you wish for a certain story to be updated right away let me know so I can set specific times for that to happen as I am very busy. It will also help if you guys could rate all my books from 1-10 to see how you guys are liking it. If you guys haven't read it mark it with a 0 please so I know you guys hate it D:

Contact:

.

That's about it :D

Note: The son of Neptune was released a couple days ago so reserve ,buy, hold right away :D

Update: Jan 28 2012

1. I have decided to rewrite this story realizing it crappy. If I have erased a chapter where your suggestion was at please accept my apoligies. If you wish it to come back please comment once again or contact me. My contact information can be found by my profile.

Sincerly,

Tonyaos


	5. Day Dreaming

Hello People from across the world. Like I said in the last chapter, I have edited the story. If the deleted chapters had your contribution, please contact me or comment again. Here goes another chapter to see who else is still continuing reading with me~

Percy's POV

It is 6 PM here at camp. We had just started the games. This has been like a new tradition here at camp. Every Friday night we would play a set of Would you rather games. With the new suggestion Connor and Travis gave with the "do what you say" idea, it attracted more people to play with us. Different demi-gods from different cabins came to join our games as well. Everyone knew about us playing these but Chiron and Mr.D. If they figured out that we were playing they would probably stop us immediately.

Here we all sat around a field in a form of a circle. With everyone joining our games we didn't know where to start. Currently, people are bickering on how we were going to start.

"How about the strongest person here goes?" Travis asked

Small talk erupted from the crowd. It seems like everyone was liking the idea.

"No arguments?" Travis asked. The circle got silent. No one disagreed. Small talk continued on deciding who was the strongest.

One of the Hermes cabin spoke up "There are different types of strong people in different cabins."

"How are we going to decide who is the strongest then" This question arose from the crowd.

"Well I think Percy should go first! He saved us from the giants reforming!" some demi-god screamed over-powering the small chit chat.

"Yea Percy is the strongest" People shouted.

Grover hushed them with a loud whistle.

"So is it agreeable that Percy will go first!" Grover shouted.

Claps were heard from the crowd.

I realized that they had chosen me to go first.

"Umm alright….. Jenny from the Aphrodite cabin ummmm would you rather" I paused. I had nothing to ask her. I barely know her. I am so stupid I should have asked Annabeth!

"Would you rather have a day without make-up or go into the forest and stay there for a whole night" I thought this was a good question.

The eyes on me averted to Jenny.

"Umm a day without make up is fine with me. The forest is too scary in the night especially since there are like Olympian monsters out there and all since well you know" She said

Silena from the Aphrodite cabin started to take her make up kit. I laughed at that.

Silena "No make up one day!" she said and Jenny's big make up kit vanished into thin air.

Jenny's face looked sadden immediately. I felt sorry for her I should have chosen something else to ask her with.

Jenny began to question someone else. I dozed off because I was getting bored. I was having another one of my dreams. In this dream Aphrodite had to be messing with my brain. There I stood on the beach with Annabeth hand in mine. The setting was not like the beach at camp but rather it looks more wedding type style tricked out beach. Annabeth was wearing a beautiful, hot white dress while I appeared to be wearing a tuxedo. It appears to be our wedding. The vows were said by Aphrodite, the love goddess. Just when I was going to kiss Annabeth in my dreams I was forced back to reality. Beside me Annabeth shook me. Everyone in our circle left.

"Wow I never knew anyone could sleep through all that noise" Annabeth stated.

"I'm sorry did I miss much" I asked her rubbing my eyes.

"Well, all that happened was a kiss and proper would you rather questions" she responded.

I blushed a little with what she said. Did she just kiss me while I was daydreaming? I sighed in sadness. I could have actually kiss the girl of my dreams.

"Well I have some place I wish that you can see. It is just that it's underwater and stuff. With your fear of water and all that I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go but.." I started.

Annabeth interrupted. "Sure I'd love too."

This wasn't one of my usually chapters but I just wanted to know who is still with me here~ If your suggestions were part of a chapter which I deleted please comment again or contact me ASAP.


End file.
